Untitled Secrets
by SeddieDestiny
Summary: Jade is a writer of some very "interesting" story material... and it seems the story has slipped out to the person the story is about...  story is WAY better than the summary ... M-Rated for explicit situations...
1. Episode 1

Untitled Secrets

**A/N- Over the year since I began reading and writing fanfics, I have read an abundant amount of fanfics… and every time I read one I have thoughts that seem so similar to the one I read that it's almost criminal… I say that because I don't know if what you will read will sound like any other fanfics you have read… if so, to the author of the original, I'm sorry… if not… enjoy…**

**Well after saying the disclaimer to fanfic authors I guess I should get on with the usual disclaimer…**

"**I do not, and shall not, and will not ****ever**** own Victorious or any of it's characters…" **

**Well I should give a summary of this story… and why it is called Untitled Secrets…**

**This is a Jori… for those who have not NOTICED! If you have noticed, you get a cookie….**

**Well the story is called untitled secrets because jade is a WRITER… and she WRITES a story that contains a DEEP DARK SECRET… and she writes it over the course of her entire year at HA… and the story… well… lets just say it falls into the hands of the person the DDS involves… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA! Now ON WITH THE SHOW! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh and for the number sequence… maybe you can find A(=1) LETTER to go with the NUMBERS**

**Episode One: **_"The First Days Events"_

-d-dF-P-

-o-

-p-dF-

"Here i am, once again... Feeling lost but now and then..."

**(A/N- maybe we should just start when the action begins? When you see characters moving and talking… like the actual show, not the opening sequence…LOL though)**

"…And Terra lightly taps against Janet's lips with her tongue, to show Janet just how much she wants the warmth and taste of Janet's breath and the inner darkness of Janet's mouth…" the tan girl reads aloud… "JADE… What the HELL have you been reading? Wait… this looks like your handwriting… Jade, What the hell is this? And why does Terra sound so much like me?" Tori yells.

"Ummm…It's just… uhhh…. a Romance story… Character creation can come from anywhere…" Jade stammers to give a lying answer, she couldn't lie to this girl… at least not when the story that she was reading was about h-

-Break-Break-

**(A/N- Whoops… Went to far into the action… forget what you just read… it has nothing to do with this story *Cough*Cough* swings pocket watch back and forth "You do not remember what you just read")**

-Break-Break-

The school day began like every other school day like every other school; people talked in the halls and people were hurrying to get to class, and there were at least three to five groups of people doing there own thing, some were beat boxing, some where break dancing, and others were just… singing. Okay maybe not like every other school, but you get my drift…

The day began like every other day…

Tori walked in with the same overjoyed smile on her face as every other day, as if she had walked onto a stage with thousands of people in the crowd. Her chocolate hazel eyes complimented her light brown Spanish tan that made her, well, unforgettable. It's also what attracted the eyes of many classmates: Robbie, Andre, Beck, and well… one unexpected pair of eyes… but to Tori, she would rather not say, because well, Tori doesn't know…

Tori has always felt another set of eyes on her, a gaze that pierced through the fabrics she wore. Tori always wore an extra piece of clothing just to make sure that piercing gaze never saw the secrets that hid behind all that clothing. The secret that Tori has kept since she was five years old…

She is a MAN!… no… she isn't… but she and a man would have very much in common… especially when it came to the choice in sexual desires… yes, Tori is a _lesbian_…

Though she has not come out to anybody yet. But with the people that have been hitting on her, it's a wonder none of them have noticed her affections did not fall to them, but fell to another, but even Tori isn't ready to accept her feelings for that girl.

So Tori silently wades through her day, getting hit on by several diferent guys over the course of the day, even if her eyes always stare at the one girl that she has the most fluffiest crush on ever.

With a slight bounce in her step after having a nice "_productive_" morning singing high-pitched notes in her bed (**A/N- "I wonder if anyone knows what I mean by that?"**), she does a hop, skip, and a jump to her darkly painted, yet exuberant locker. She turns the dial to **10-1-4-5**… Why her locker combination was four numbers was beyond her, but she didn't complain… at least it wasn't like Jade's… which somehow she knew was **20-15-18-9**... How Jade could remember a combination like that… wait, how could Tori remember a combination like that… Tori probably gets her fill of Tang every morning… must help the memory…

Tori pushes her bag of useless items into her locker, and then looks at herself in the mirror she glued to her locker door. Then she feels it, that piercing gaze… but this time, there was a point on her body where she usually had one extra garment on, but today, she was a little too "busy" that she forgot to do so…

The gaze pierces through and sees what Tori has hid… not the fact that she's a lesbian… but the fact that she was… expletive deleted **(A/N I LOVE screwing with the unknown in this story… and especially love screwing with the reader… XP)** Okay, maybe she was, but Tori was being a little bit more lenient about people finding that out than the truth of her sexual orientation.

Suddenly, Tori felt a chill crawl up her spine as the mirror went half black. Tori turned around slowly and with that same gleaming smile greeted the young girl, "Hello Jade!"

Jade was the black-haired goth chick of the school, she was a bit of a mystery, she never let anyone get close to her, not even Beck. She doesn't even let anyone see her cry… at least not everyone… because there was that one time when she lost Beck and, despite the incredible desire not to, she pleaded to Tori to help her with tears in her eyes. So Tori is a very special person to have seen such a thing. Tori is a VERY special person to receive a hug from Jade as well. It's amazing how close Jade and Tori are, yet Jade hates her so.

"Hello…" the same depressed and anger-tempered tone of voice.

"Do you ever smile…?" Tori asked slightly depressed.

"If I did, I'd have to kill you…" Jade and Tori laugh… "But seriously, I'd have to kill you…" the dramatically seriousness in Jade's tone of voice scared the shit out of Tori.

All Tori could do was smile with a terrified look on her face.

Tori saw something under Jade's arm, a black book with white writing on it. Tori, using her keen detection skills read the writing on the black book, "_The Angel's Song by Jade West_"

"I didn't know you write, here let me read it…" Tori tried to grab the book out of Jade's hand.

"NO! I mean, No… This is my book… and NO ONE… is going to read it…" Jade pulled it to herself and held onto it like it was her own heart, like if you took it away from her, she would die… because well, she would… die… of embarrassment…

Tori pulled her hands back and waved them back and forth, "Sorry… I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Would you just leave me alone…" Jade glanced down and walked pretty quickly to Sikowitz's class.

As Jade walked away, Tori had urges guys feel every day… to stare at her…

Jade was wearing a black sweatshirt with a skull on the back, a girl skull… a skull with pink emo hair… She was also wearing a purple and black frilly skirt with black leggings and a pair of black Mohican sandals. Tori couldn't help but feel that little tickle in her stomach she thought she had fulfilled earlier.

But it seems she hadn't, and being in Hollywood Arts, she couldn't fulfill that desire here… so she let that tickle grow to a tingle and grow larger into a fizzle, and she let that fizzle go to a very sensitive spot on her anatomy and let that expletive deleted just get exponentially worse…

Before she began walking away from her locker, she took the much needed deep breath, but she let it out in a soft squeaked moan. Too bad a certain "up above" girl had heard it.

In that first step, her voice squeaked. "Hi TORi"

Tori turned around to see the licorice haired girl glowing brightly with that red lipped smile she patented. This girl was just the most candy-like girl in this entire school. Tori always thought of biting her just to see if she really was candy. But then Tori got it into her head that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop at just one bite. Because what happens if she is candy, she'd be too addictive that you would end up eating her entirely.

Tori shook her head as the thought of cannibalism crossed her mind. Suddenly, Tori's mouth was watering. 'Damn, I didn't eat anything today…'

"UmM… TORi… WhY aRE yoU LooKinG aT mE LIke thAT?" the candy-girl with chocolate brown eyes stared at her bestie.

"Umm, Sorry Cat… Hello… What's up?" Tori held her books against her stomach as she stared at the little candy-girl that stood like a kid waiting for their candy on Halloween.

"UmM WeLL, I HEaRd a moAN escaPE yOUr lIpS… AnD, I wAS wonDErinG iF YoU haD THe sAMe thoUGHt I wAS haVING?" Cat moved her head back and forth trying to find an easy way to ask the question.

'What if she knows that I was looking at Jade… what if she knows my legs are getting weak thinking about her… NAH… I mean this is Cat we're talking about here… she thought that the time she was stuck in that padded room at the mental institution was a playground.(**A/N- Remember when Cat was stuck in the mental institution and they put those foam boxes on her hands… I was like "AWWWW") **Tori thought to herself, trying to understand what thought Cat was thinking about herself… But it didn't take long before Tori gave up trying to figure that out, I mean it WAS Cat… her mind is like that fricking wardrobe… once you get past all those clothes, there's a whole nother planet on the other side just waiting to be discovered.

"What thought would that be…?" Tori bent down as if she was talking to a little kid…

**(A/N- GOD I HATE WRITING CAT'S DIALOGUE! DAMN IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET THE THOUGHT IN MY HEAD TO HAVE HER DIALOGUE BE JUST AS DIFFERENT AS HER PERSONALITY! ARGH! But I must do it… it's Cat… and she deserves the best in character creation!)**

"WeLL, I WaS HAVing A thOUGHt ABoUT A WoLF KiDNaps A RaBBit aND TakEs iT To iT'S CaVE AnD tHeN pROcEEds tO weLL… Do DIRty ThinGS tO thE RaBBit…" Cat twiddled her thumbs as she remembered the thought she was having… She looked a little depressed remembering the thought…

"Umm Cat… I don't think I was having the same thought you were…" Tori raised her hands trying to stop Cat from going further with her story…

"BUt, I'M noT DOne…" Cat looked up at Tori with tears in her eyes… Tori couldn't cause pain to Cat, because that's like setting a nice little puppy on fire… it's just incredibly cruel…

"Okay… Go on…" Tori pulled her hand to her forehead and sighed as she waited for Cat to continue her story…

"UmM… WhAT weRE wE taLKInG aBOUt?" Cat looked up at Tori dazed and slightly confused about what was going on…

Tori dropped her hand and stared at the "far-off" girl as if she had just entered some weird Twilight Zone…

"You were talking about a Wolf that kidnaps a Rabbit and did things to it…" Tori coughed out the words as if they were curse words.

"ArE yOU taLKing abOUt mY sEX drEAm wiTH JaDE?" Cat squinted trying to figure out what Tori was trying to remind her of.

Tori just dropped her jaw and stared at Cat as if the girl that stood before her was a completely different Cat, a Cat that was not as innocent as the Cat that Tori knew…

"YOU HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT JADE!" Tori whisper screamed.

Cat smiled brightly, "WhAT? Me… THingS lIKe tHAT aRE DiRty…"

Cat was such a different girl that Tori couldn't tell what the Hell was wrong with her… Tori didn't know if she was schizophrenic, manic depressive, or just a SPECTACULAR actress…

"FORGET IT!… let's just get to class…" Tori grabbed Cat's soft wrist, pulled her ahead of her, and began to push her by the waist towards Sikowitz's class. Sadly, in that moment, the moan escaped her lips again as she felt that soft skin of her waist…

Cat was wearing a belly-cut shirt with bright red plaid short-shorts. She had knee high socks on and red shoes. Everything about Cat almost SCREAMED sexual deviant… but her mind was that of a seven year old girl…

When they finally reached Sikowitz's classroom, the gaze returned. And it pierced Tori's skin so deep that she knew what it was looking at… It was staring at that fizzle in her body… that weakness in her legs… that thought in her mind that was aching to be set free…

Pushing Cat to her seat next to the schizophrenic Robbie and his puppet/ player side Rex.

"Hey Crazy Lollipop" Rex joked.

"TEll YouR PUPPet tO qUIt BeINg meAN tO mE!" Cat jumped back.

"Don't call him a puppet…" Robbie snapped back…

"UGH!" Tori sighed… 'Yepp… just another day in Hollywood Arts…'

", can we burn that puppet… oh and Rex too…" Jade smiled…

"Ohh HAHA" Tori turned around and sarcastically laughed… and suddenly, that fizzle got cosmically worse… Jade watched as Tori bit her lip and her eyes begin to twitch erratically…

"Tori… uhh are you okay…" Beck asked as he stared at Tori…

"Yea… I'm fine… I'm totally fine…" Tori almost drew blood from the bite she took on her lips. Sadly, that bite couldn't stop the moan to escape her lips once more…

"WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT!" Rex hinted at the moan coming from Tori.

"ArE yOU hAVinG tHE tHOUght abOUT thE WolF anD thE RaBBiT agaIN?" Cat asked…

"Cat… that was your thought…. Not mine…" Tori explained to Cat.

All Jade could do was watch… She took notes in a little book she had brought with her.

"What are you writing Jade?" Beck looked at Jade questionably.

"Just… uhh.. Notes… of today's events…" she replied with wide eyes. "Oh look Tori needs medical care… she's twitching…" Jade desperately tried to get anyone's attention off her.

Tori took a deep breath and again let out a squeaky moan…

"Tori… uh… is there something wrong with you?" Robbie asked aroused as a boy does when he first discovers pornography.

"Uhh Yea… I just need to go to the bathroom for a second…" Tori jumped up and pretty much ran down the aisle to the door.

DRIP She ran past Jade who had been sitting on the end near the aisle. With Jade's UNIQUE hearing, she heard that little drip… As everyone watched Sikowitz materialize out of thin air about to continue with yesterday's lesson about illusion entrances, Jade leaned down and found the drip point on the floor. It was sticky… and slimy… and had the scent of coconut lotion wafting from it.

Somewhere between the intoxicating aroma and Sikowitz throwing a ball toward her head, Jade scribbled into her notebook the "_days events_" in EXCRUTIATING detail…

_IN THE BATHROOM_

Tori was just entering.

She opened it and immediately found a spot to stand in front of the mirror to stare at the sweat beaming off her forehead. She turned on the sink faucet and began splashing water at her face. When she finally took a long look at what she had chosen for the day. With her "_productive_" morning, she hadn't noticed what the hell she picked out for the day…

She was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, a brown vest, white Capri shorts, and a bunch of metal bracelets. (**A/N- I don't know if that matches… I'm not very intuitive about the idea of matching outfits**_by the by, I'm a guy_**) **

Then in the corner of her eye, she saw a slight wet spot… in the most sensitive of areas. She immediately bit her lip, then turned around and ran into one of the stalls. She ran into the stall at the very end, the very large one that has more room than a stall should. She quickly closed and locked the stall door. She backed herself to the corner of the stall, the corner that was furthest away from the stall door. She found a comfort zone and stuck to it, not allowing herself to go more than an inch out of it.

Tori took a deep breath and shook her hands. She pulled her hands to the hem of her shirt, there she pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button. Tori had slightly awkward "_interest_" spots on her body. One of them happened to be her belly button. To tease herself, she'd like to lightly circle her belly button til she started taking quick gasps at air. Unlike other times she was "_productive_" it would take he about ten to twenty minutes to get her to gasp at the air, this time it took her only a minute, maybe less. She was fearful for how quick she got "_interested_" from circling her belly button.

Next she would slowly make her way to her bra. Today she had chosen a polka dotted bra, no panties because well… she was too "_productive_" that morning that she was too late to put them on and the fact that she was so expletive deleted that it was useless.

**(A/N- to all readers, there is a reason why I write expletive deleted instead of what she really is… welll Tori is slightly innocent… and these are high school kids… and most are slightly innocent… the deletion will go away after awhile… once we learn more information and the scratched glass will clear up… **

**It's like this… Episode One= Ten Year old Innocence…**

**Episode Two= Twelve Year old Innocence…**

**Episode Three= Fourteen Year old Innocence…**

**Episode Four= NO INNOCENCE! Meaning on episode four… is Expletive Deleted is Ecstatic ORGASM!**

**So now that I explained that… we can continue**)

As she tightly gripped her eyes closed she felt a hard little nub push against the polka dotted bra. Gripping her entire breast through the fabric she flicked the nub with her index finger. She let out an immediate squeak.

"Anh…" Tori let out.

Unbeknownst to Tori, someone had entered the girl's bathroom and had heard the light squeak and was very curious as to why it was occurring.

Tori was a slight sexual deviant, and teased her body more times than she could care to remember. She knew how much her body could take, and the fact that she had been "productive" that morning only strengthened that thought that she could take so much more stimulation. For some reason, Tori began to flick the nub so much, so much that the nub began to become NUMB…

"Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… Anh… ...Anh." She began to let out those little squeaks one after another as quickly as she could without passing out.

The girl that had entered the bathroom had entered a stall of her own… Those this girl was getting turned on by Tori's moaning. The sound of Tori's moan began to engrave itself in this mysterious girl's brain. But unlike Tori, this girl went straight for the goods… and wasted no time.

Tori lightly opened her eyes, and pulled up her shirt to reveal the polka dotted bra she wore. She pulled the polka dotted bra to reveal the INCREDIBLY red nipple that hid beneath… With tears in her eyes from the amount of pain the teasing had caused her, she knew she couldn't take much more teasing…

She moved her hands downwards, towards those small Capri shorts. Touching the golden plastic button, she took the deepest breath she had taken all day. She unhooked the button and pulled down the zipper.

The sound of that zipper made the other girl in the stall get so expletive deleted that she was amazed it didn't overflow or that she didn't pass out from the excess amount of lost bodily fluids. Slowly pushing a finger into that secretive of spots caused a slight sound to escape her, *squish*…

Tori had not heard, she was in her own little world… She was in too much pleasure to have heard if the alarm for people to duck and cover from an incoming bomb attack. As she felt the smooth skin of her shaven pleasure spot, she couldn't take it anymore. Tori, the tan starlet, pushed with so much force upwards that she almost screamed in pleasure.

The girl in the other stall began to do the same… pushing up and down… so fast that she had to hold a hand to her mouth to stop from moaning. The amount of bodily fluids that had escaped this girl was too much for anyone to survive. But she waded through the pain, the pleasure, til she reached the Shangri-la… the heightened point where she just no longer felt… anything… she felt numb… she couldn't even say a word… her hand still, as if possessed kept pushing up and down without fail. Her extra hand fell to her side and the look on her face went completely empty.

"Ahhhhh…" Tori's voice squeaked as she began to cry from the amount of pleasure. She was so expletive deleted that it was near the point where she would pass out.

Tori was nearing her climax… and so was the guest in the other stall.

As Tori reached her climax at a high moaning crescendo, Tori whisper screamed…

"JADEEEEEEE…."

While the girl in the other stall breathy moaned….

"ahhh… toriiii….."

Tori took a deep breath as she straightened her clothes… pulling her shirt back down, zippering up her Capri shorts and wiping away the wet spot on her Capri shorts.

She unlocked the stall door and went up to a sink and splashed water in her face before soon exiting the bathroom.

The girl in the other stall… well she's a whole nother story… The black-haired girl sat there, legs against her chest, breathing heavily… trying to recount the events that had transpired moments ago…

She took out the small book she had carried around all day and wrote down…

"_Terra screamed Janet's name as Janet screamed Terra's name wishing that they were being touched by the other, touched, licked, and fucked…"_

She opened the stall door, and she stared at herself…

"Tori wants _me_ to fuck her…"

Sweat dripping down her forehead and her finger soaked in the "_days events_"

Jade pulls her finger to her lips and sucks…

As she licks the salty liquid that had escaped her place of secrecy moment ago…

The sound echoes in her mind…

"JADEEEEEEE…."

And suddenly… Jade is again…

WET!

-Break-Break-

**A/N- 4 HOURS…. 4 FUCKING HOURS… to write and 8 page fucking story… GOD DAMN IT…!**

**And it's not even done…. ARGHHHHH!**

**First Episode is over…**

**(episode meaning tv episode… not star wars episode…)**

**If you enjoyed my first episode to a four or five episode story… trust me… this is going to get fucking better…**

**Tell me if you masterbated to my "dual-masterbation" scene…**

**To all that haven't caught up or did not care to notice… **

**Their locker combos are each others names…**

**Tori's is Jade's name**

**Jade is Tori's name…**

"**productive" means that Tori masterbated…**

"**days events" are for Jade's story…**

**Terra=Tori**

**Janet=Jade**

**The rabbit and the wolf was a sex dream…**

**The wolf is Jade because she's evil like a wolf…**

**And the rabbit is well… Cat or Tori… you can choose which…**

**And yes, in this Cat is pretty much a schizophrenic… that's why the idea of the wolf and rabbit kept coming and going in her head…**

**Give me some reviews…**

**I love this story…**

**I was going insane writing it…**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story… if you masterbated tell me… I like knowing that stuff…**

**I am going to continue my other Jori story… I just wanted a cut to the chase Jori sex story….**

**I think I did the pairing justice…**

**It's going to get better…**

**Tori finds out about Jade's sex story about her and Tori…**

**Jade breaks into Tori's home to find Tori and begins doing some… dirty things to her…**

**And… lets bring the "innocent little far off" girl into this polar opposite pairing…**

**C/ad/ori.. HAHAHAHAHA… maybe not… I don't know… I don't think that far ahead…**

**("What's Moose stuff…?")**


	2. Episode 2

Untitled Secrets

**A/N- Usual disclaimer applies, do not own Victorious characters, and nor do I own the plot (im not sure if anyone wrote this type of plot before). Well it seems I didn't get many reviews for this story… that's sort of why I stopped writing another chapter to this…**

**But recently I learned I'm getting internet back, so I decided to celebrate by updating my jori stories… this being one of them… (duh)**

**I have taken into account your confusion random reviewer… so I have decided, less authors notes and no more crazy wacked out quote from Cat. Basically meaning that her words will be like everyone else… boring… but hey… that makes it easier to read, huh?**

**There will be obvious differences between this chapter and my first chapter… I have been out of Jori for awhile and I hopped into Rade's but I can only hope my Jori writing will not falter because of my inactive Jori writing.**

**Oh and by the way… no one picked up on the name of the story. "The Angel's Song." No guesses as to why it's called that… It's called "The Angel's Song" because… when Tori screams in pleasure, to Jade it's a song… Tori=Angel, Song=Moans… So the title is a little depraved to say the least.**

**Let's hope I keep the flow of this story perfect…**

**Without further ado…**

-Break-Break-

**Chapter Two: **_"The Only Option…"_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person Omniscient POV**_

'Maybe suicide is the only option right now… maybe I should jump of the top of this building, or get a gun and blow my brains out… Would that work? Well anything would work to escape embarassment like this. And for my deep secret to be spewed aloud. DAMN Tori… why'd she have to do _that_ in the middle of school lunch? In fact, why the hell did she have to learn my secret anyway? Why couldn't she just leave me be… ARGH so many questions will not get me much further… and they definitely will not stop the upcoming truth to eventually get out. And they certainly will not stop Tori from asking more questions.'

_**A FEW MOMENTS AGO**_

Jade tried to pick up more papers as Tori screamed down towards her.

"These stories are about me and you, aren't they! _Terra screamed in ecstasy as Janet rammed another finger into her, Terra screamed out Janet's name before she climaxed into Janet's hand._ GOD CHRIST JADE! What type of deranged self-respecting girl writes SEX stories! And if I'm Terra, than that means…" Tori just would not give it a rest. These questions, she did not want to know the answer to…

*Drip*

Jade squints as she hears a drop of liquid splash onto the floor. Jade looks around to look for where the drip came from… and there she finds it… sitting… beneath Tori, between her feet. Then one question comes to her mind…

'Is she getting turned on by reading my story…?'

I smirk knowing that the answer is yes as I look to see her mouth quivering, and I didn't notice before but her legs are shaking and she has this happiness in her eye. This happiness that is unlike every other happy thought I've seen pass her mind.

'Is she happy that I've been writing about her in _particular_? She seems to be overjoyed by the fact that I wrote a sex story about her.'

But how did all this come about? How did my secrets come to the public eye? How did my secrets come to be seen by Tori, of all people? If it was Robbie or Sinjin, all I had to do was threaten them. If it was Beck, all I'd have to do is give one single pouting lie and he'd be melting in my hands. Cat would believe anything so I could just lie and say that someone else wrote it. Andre, well he's like Cat… But Tori… She never gives up on anything… a lie from my mouth would be so easy to pick up on by her, and I can't threaten her because I really don't want to… not Tori. I promised myself when I started writing these stories I would never lie to Tori, never threaten her… but I would try to make her forget there ever was a story about her… But that decision, now, is harder to do than say.

'Why did it have to be today… today! Those final words in that damn book… why did she have to find out now? I beg of you, universe… do not let her read those last words… I beg of y-'

"…_and so the latina replied to the dark haired girl, I love you Jade… and the dark haired girl smiled, tilting her head, she pressed her lips into the latina with such force, with such passion that the reply did not even need to be said… This dark haired girl loved her… Jade loved Tori…" _Tori completed the story.

'I FUCKING hate you, universe!' Jade yelled in her thoughts.

Tori gave an instant smile before getting back to anger, she threw the book to Jade and ran down the halls, like she was trying to escape the fact that Jade loved her, and the fact that she loved Jade as well.

Tori ran into the janitors closet… locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door and stared at the darkness of the room. She decided immediately that she would not turn on the lights. She needed some time to understand the day, to understand her feelings. Was she angry that Jade was writing sex stories about her? Was she supposed to be flattered? She couldn't understand the rush of feelings that accompanied the situation she had found herself in. She was happy that Jade loved her, but angry that she didn't say anything about it, and angry with herself for embarrassing her in front of everyone. The story had rung true in her heart, Tori did love Jade, but Tori was not ready to accept herself as a lesbian just yet.

Tori closed her eyes before pushing her palms to her eyes… trying to pain herself for doing that to Jade. Embarassing her, making her sad, most likely destroying any chance of a true romantic relationship between the two of them.

In between her rapid thoughts, she tried to recount her day, how it led to things being let out into the open. How she ended up finding out Jade loved her, and how she was hiding it in a sex story.

-Break-Break-

_**FLASHBACK to 6 AM**_

To say the day began like the day before was an understatement, the time Jade woke up, the amount of sun that entered her room, even the clothes she wore were pretty much exactly the same as the day before.

In an effort to not go to Hollywood Arts today, she threw her blankets over her head and pushed her head under her pillow. But this effort was a pointless waste of time, Jade woke up…

The first thing she did when her eyes finally popped open was throw her pillow at the wall in anger. She grunted _knowing_ how the day was going to go. She just had that feeling that the day was going to be a huge disappointment; I, the narrator, would say she was correct in that. Wiping the dream sleep from her eyes, she stared at her black room, filled to the brim with posters. She first looked at the poster at the edge of her bed, a lesbian couple hugging each other. Why she loved this poster so much was because that both girls had no shirts on… All they wore were denim jeans. (**A/N- this is an actual poster… you can buy it at Spencers… I did… =D**… )

After a few seconds, she saw Tori and herself in that poster. All she could do was smile. She took a deep breath before moving her legs over the edge of the bed and placing them on the wooden floor. To say Jade was naked would go too far, but I can say you could see parts of her that not others did… She went to sleep in black boxers, and a black lace bra undergarment. It was not a bra, but not a shirt either… She got up, stretched to the point where the lace bra shirt revealed the little belly button ring she was sporting.

When Jade's intense stretching was complete, she scratched the back of her head to realize her hair was a COMPLETE and total mess. Knowing she'd get to it eventually, she put the thought into the back of her mind. She trudged over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her hair was frazzled, her make up was all over her face and on her arms, but Jade couldn't help but laugh at the person she saw in the mirror. After the giggles had escaped her body she calmed herself down and looked down at the drawers…

She opened the top drawer to reveal her panties. She looked around and grabbed a pair of black panties with a red heart on the front. She threw them absentmindedly behind her, somehow landing on the bed she had come from. She pushed the drawer back in and pulled open the next drawer to show her shirts.

Like before, she rummaged through her drawer and pulled out a black shirt with a left breast pocket with a skull on the pocket. She, like the previous article of clothing, absent mindedly threw it behind her, again somehow managing to make it on the bed. Again she pushed the drawer closed and opened the next drawer.

But this drawer revealed an item she was surprised to find that was way too easy to find. She pushed the little pink item behind all her pants in that drawer at the time. Without thinking, she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and quickly closed her drawer as if trying to hide the little pink item from an unknown being.

Quickly tiptoeing to her bed, she pulled a strap on her bra shirt only to realize she did not pick out a bra. 'Damn… Fuck it…' She decided to not wear a bra today… With that thought in her head, she looked at the poster she was looking at earlier and took another deep breath before returning to her dressing. She threw down her boxers to reveal the cutest little… well, I should look away right now… hmmm mmhmm… There she goes… Well she pulls up her nice little panties and the smile on her face just widens. Moving her arm over the clothes she picked out, she found the black pocket shirt and threw it over her head and past her perky breasts to cover her torso. To this narrator, I could tell you, that you would totally never tell that she was not wearing a bra. With a smile on her face, she found the dark blue jeans and hopped into them. Pulling the zipper upwards, the jeans contoured to every curve of every inch of her lower body.

All she had left was to do her hair, luckily she has a pretty plain style so it didn't take much energy to do. If it had been crazy, she would have just said "Fuck it…" She combed her hair in front of her large mirror with the purple brush that had pictures of scissors all over it. When she was done, she grabbed a light blue bow out of a small box on her dresser and set it in her hair. She add eyeshadow and mascara and her shoes and socks and she was complete… a porcelain doll if I do say so myself.

She looked at her clock… '7:30' she had thirty minutes until her HA bus would come so she looked over to her table. Upon was her book, 'The Angel's Song.' She opened up the book and read aloud to herself.

As she read she felt a touch upon her… it was not her hand… As the touch moved from her arms, and down her sides, she turned to see who was touching her… "Tori…"

"Shhhhh…." Tori placed an index finger over Jade's lips. Jade opened her mouth and bit Tori's finger. Tori smiled as she continued her downward touches. Jade's sides tingled and burned with Tori's fingertips. Soon Tori's hands reached the top of her pants. With a click and a zip, Tori's hand felt the burning hot sensation that was Jade's womanhood. Tori began to bite Jade's neck, instantly releasing a moan from her lips. "Toriiiii"

Tori's hand went under Jade's panties and felt the wetness that was ever growing between Jade's legs. Soon Jade began to hear squish, squish, squish. Tori slowly pumped a finger in and out of Jade. "Ahhh Tori…"

After a while Tori began to go faster and with more ferocity. Jade ran her hand up and down Tori's arm gripping it. Jade could barely hold in half gasps. Jade was soon over the edge. Tori pulled her hand from Jade and walked over to Jade's dresser…

Before Jade could beg and plead for more from Tori, Tori returned with Jade's little pink friend… Tori put it in front of Jade's face and began to deep throat it… getting it wet and slippery…

"You want it don't you Jade…?" Tori whispered into Jade's ear.

"Oh yes… Tori… PLEASE…" Jade begged Tori.

Stretching Jade's panties, Tori shoved the object all the way in, Tori smiled at how deep it went inside her. "What a whore for you to take it all the way…"

"I'm your whore, Tori… Oh GOD, make me your whore…" Jade moaned.

Soon Tori began thrusting the object inside of Jade, reaching the most deepest parts of her, making her scream and moan and writhe in her chair. When Jade finally came… she came with Ferocity, anger, lust, and Tori-ism. She scream obscenities and Tori's name so loud, her parents were bound to wake up.

Tori shoved the object inside of Jade and left it there. She backed up a couple of steps and in seconds… she vanished… Jade's hand was on the dildo, shoving it deep inside of herself… wanting Tori to be real, be there, taking her. She wanted it so desperately.

Leaving her dildo inside of herself, she found the last page of her book and began writing the scene. 'Terra runs into Janet, through the ruckus, Terra falls upon Janet. Her head upon Janet's breasts, finding comfort. A touch and a half on Janet's thighs causes Terra to lose control. Soon Terra's hand moves upwards and Terra cups her center. Janet jumps up and grabs Terra's hand and leads her into the closest closet. They proceed to have the most lust filled, romantic, passionate sex the two of them have never experienced. Waking up as if from a dream, they stare into each others eyes, the dark-haired girl looks at the short latina. Without saying a word, it had seemed like all words were spoken. "Don't let this be just a one time thing Tori… I want more…" and so the latina replied to the dark haired girl, I Love you Jade…'

"JADE, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Jades mother screamed from down the stairs.

"Fuck… I wasn't finished." Pulling out her dildo from herself she cleaned it of her juices and threw it back into her pants drawer. Bringing herself back to acceptable standards, she cleaned herself and ran down her steps, like the previous day… with her book tightly between her arms.

"Have Fun…" Her mother called out to her as she ran out the door…

Jade walked down her path and ran down the street to her bus stop, she threw in her black chick skull headphones and put on 'Skrillex - Kyoto' and listened to the beats as the bus arrived…

She had her feelings of how the day would go… but I guess how it would end would be something interesting.

-Break-Break-

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, it was half done, so I though might as well finish it… If I have such a desire to see this through, there will be at least 2 more chapters….**

**SO MUCH DRAMA in my life…. 2 exes come and gone… and I guess this story has just become a little bit about this girl I like that doesn't seem to want to talk to me…**

**She's bi… so I pulled a lot from what I'd like to do with her…**

**By the by, the Tori/ Jade part in this story was just Jade's imagination…**

**Hopefully I finish the story… sorry for the wait…**

**Reviews and Adds are nice…**

**Your Writer,**

**SeddieDestiny**


	3. Episode 3

Untitled Secrets

**A/N - To all that have loved and reviewed my story… I would like to say thank you and I send my love to all you as well…**

**I have decided to write another chapter to this story. (sorry it took me so long) If you would like to thank anyone thank my last 2 reviewers showing me that my story still does have some viewers… Secret and the anonymous guest, you are who I will write this chapter for…**

**I haven't written in a long time, I wish the girls that I talk to wanted to play my game to make my story writing continue but alas to no avail. (my game is a sex story game, telling each other sex stories to see how good of story writers we are…) I have had only 2 people actually participate on their end, telling me their sex stories and I always love them… I need a girlfriend that would love to play my game with me… sorry for ranting…**

**Well this is SeddieDestiny… and here's the third episode**

-Break-Break-

**Chapter Three: **"Chapter One: Singing in the Rain"

A dark room is not as interesting or romantic as it's cracked up to be. In fact, dark rooms yield no sight, so when you are trying to have some fun with a lover, you don't know if that's her leggings, her jacket, or her shirt. And when you touch her legs its hard to tell if its her arm or her leg. So when I say a dark room is no fun, I truly mean, your flying blind.

"Don't stop, please…" The black figure moaned under her breath in the shadowy room.

I could not understand how I found myself here. I mean, about ten minutes ago I was criticizing this girl for writing sex stories, now I find myself touching every inch, every sweet spot, every sweat covered piece of skin she had and even now as I think of it; I have not had enough. There was still another inch I wanted, another place I wanted to explore, a part of her body I wanted to take a vacation with.

My hand runs up her thigh and grabs her buttocks, gripping it tightly then releasing. She wraps her arms around my neck as I bite into hers. I let go of her buttocks as I spank it and she squeaks.

"Who do you belong to Jade?" I whisper silently into her ear.

She pulls me away from her ear and she looks at me, I can not see her eyes, but with a girl like her, with a gaze that pierces through one way glass, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this dark-haired beauty was looking straight at me.

She violently kisses me shoving her tongue down my throat, as her hand runs up my thigh in the dark as if she had known my body all her life.

"You must not mistake me," she says callously, "It is not me that belongs to you…" she pushes past my skirt and panties "I am no one's toy, I am no one's plaything," she shoves three fingers into me, as I bite her hand. "But you on the other hand, you are mine to do as I wish. If I want your body, you will give it to me," she begins to motion her hands in and out of me harshly, I whimper. "If I want your soul, I will take it," harder, and deeper. "and if I want you as my slave, you will do so without question." So deep, so hard, so Jade.

She looks at me straight in the eyes. "Have we got that clear, Tori?"

**7 Hours Ago**

"Toriiiiiiiii. Oh my god don't stop… Tori, I'm gonna- *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*"

'Why must the alarm clock go off when I'm right in the middle of a great dream… ughhhhh' Tori wakes up and grabs the alarm clock and throws it at the wall making a loud bang sound.

"TORI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU KNOW I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE YOU! BEING FABULOUS TAKES MY DESIGNATED THIRTEEN HOURS OF SLEEP AND YOU WOKE ME UP ONE HOUR BEFORE IT WAS DONE!" Trina screams through the one foot wooden wall at her sister.

Tori pushes herself up using her elbows, she stares at the wall and then stares out the window at the sun not even barely poking over the horizon.

"I hate the dark, especially dark rooms." She says to herself as she gets out of bed and walks across her room as right when she finishes her sentence she slams into a wall. She falls down and she feels her velvety smooth red polka dotted carpet.

She crawls around on the floor until she feels the doorway, sliding her way up the wall she toggles the switch on the wall to on and she turns around. Her room, as neat and tidy as an actresses trailer, is a mix and match of her personality: vibrant colors, random objects, and the usual objects in an everyday room. She strolls over to the dresser where there is no random object on, and she pulls open the top drawer, Underwear. She grabs a black pair of panties and throws it on her bed. She goes down one drawer and grabs out a short skirt and dark blue leggings. Further down her dresser she pulls open the next drawer, filled with sexual items that would make Sasha Grey look like Mother Theresa. Immediately like she just opened Pandora's Box, she shoved it closed. The thoughts in this young teenagers mind of what she would use those toys for far outweigh any porn star's. With a sly smile of the dark-haired harlot in her mind shackled to her bed she goes further down the dresser where she grabs a black t-shirt and she remembers that this is the t-shirt that she wore to get Andre off of Jade.

Thinking of Jade, she pulls the shirt close to her nose thinking, believing that this short actually does belong to Jade, only to find a sadness as the only scent to it is her own. Taking her shirt off, and taking off her bra, she pulls on the black t-shirt. (**Yes, she has no bra on**) She walks over to her mirror and for a moment, just one moment she feels Jade's hand pulling the shirt upwards as if to take it off. "Jadeeeee…" Tori moans as the moment ends as quickly as it occurred.

Pulling off her pajama's and her panties she notices that her leg is wet with her juices. She puts a finger to her leg and pulls upwards.

"You like this don't you Tori, I'll keep doing it if you beg me…" When she finally reaches her thigh the moment ends again. Looking at her fingers coated in her moist juices she smiles as she remembers her dream.

"See I can make you cum, I can make you squirt, I can make you mine if I so wish it." the dark haired girl shows Tori her fingers. And the moment ends again. Tori grabs her clothes and runs into her closet and shuts the door immediately.

Dark rooms are not as romantic as you might believe, but in a dark room, your mind can easily wander, sometimes a dream that you once forgot, becomes a memory you can not.

Tori is pushed against the wall, "Tori, don't you ever believe for a second that you do not belong to me. Now, as my slave you will do whatever I say. If I say to finger me, you do so… if I say to bite me, you do it. Got it. As my first order, you are to make me cum…"

Tori's dream room is pretty much the same as her regular room, except more sexual, dildos are everywhere, lube is in a soap container you find in bathrooms, and her sex toys she has hidden away in her dresser are everywhere around the room like a museum for the objects. Tori walks over to the window where right next to it is a vibrator that would put many vibrators to shame. This vibrator has a Supermax mode, a mode in which it twists and turns and does everything to make your body shake. This is Tori's crown jewel. She slowly walks over to the young girl waiting patiently.

Tori puts the Supermax on her bed and says "Come over here…" the young girl walks slowly and curiously unknowing of Tori's plan. The young girl lays down, her clothes magically off. Tori straps the young girl onto the bed. Turning the Supermax on to full blast, a mode that could make anyone cum in six seconds flat. She shoves it up herself and cums almost immediately. She turns it off, the vibrator is now slick and slimy with Tori's juices overflowed onto it. Slowly she put the Supermax into the young dark-haired girl jealous of Tori being first.

Tori turns the Supermax on to full blast. The young girl cums… and cums and cums again. Multiple times she cums. Sadistically Tori keeps it inside of her, keeping it on full blast, watching her lover squirm. "Tori! WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKK! OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDD!" Sadistically watching the young dark haired girl writhe in passionate and orgasmic agony. She could not stop cumming, the Supermax had destroyed her soul completely to the point where Tori was no longer the slave, Tori was the executioner, Tori was the Master.

"Now, Jade… Tell me when you decide to give up your title as master and give it to the true master." Tori silently whispers into Jade's ear as the orgasm rips her body in two.

"NE-VE-NEVE-NEVERRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Violently Tori thrusts her fingers into herself as rapidly as the dream manifested into her memories. This dream was no longer a dream, but now a life goal. Tori was going to have Jade as her own little toy to play with and dear lord was Jade in for one of the biggest battles of her emotional life.

After about 40 minutes in her closet, she opened the door in her new clothes. She grabbed her backpack and pushed Trina out of her way and ran out the door.

"TORI!" Trina yells at Tori.

Tori did not really hear as she was briskly walking down the street towards her bus stop in a haze deeper than any marijuana could give.

Stopping at the bus stop she glanced over her shoulder and saw Jade walking up behind her. Her mind began to wander as Jade walked and stood next to her waiting for the bus. All she could hear was Jade's screams in her ear. Taking deep breaths Tori held down her dominative desires to force Jade into some very lewd and sadistic sexual interactions.

When the bus stopped, all they could hear was the bus driver yelling into the bus. "Robbie, tell Rex to stop trying to peek up girl's skirts." Inside Rex's voice can be heard. "Tell these slutty girls to stop wearing Skirts… in fact stop wearing clothes altogether and I'll be fine."

The bus driver exhaustedly breathed and Tori and Jade got on the bus. Jade sat in the far back and Tori sat next to Cat who had been drawing little unicorns and tigers on her fingernails.

"Did you have the dream about the Wolf and the rabbit again?" Cat lazily asked.

Tori looked at her, looked back towards the front of the bus and said, "Meh."

Cat looked out the window, "You know, I keep having this dream where a lightning pole sprays off too much electricity and it zaps me, but when it zaps me, I don't feel sadness or pain… I feel… happiness."

Tori again looked at the little velvet cupcake and opened her eyes wide. "Then I touch the lightning pole and the feeling gets ten times more intense and then I wake up in a pool…" Tori shook her head as if she missed something.

"You wake up in a pool…?" Tori asked. Cat replies, "It's dirty… I don't want to say it…"

Tori slightly tilts her head then as if like a moment of clarity she goes, "OHHHHH" almost as if moaning it.

*scribble*scribble*scribble* the sound can be heard under the whispers of the soon to be actors, the rumbling of the bus, and the jabbering of Rex's hit-ups. Jade had been writing a chapter to her book, as she watched the latina girl speak to Cat. Jade thought of her own day… thought of the poster of the denim jean wearing lesbians, thought of the jar of Tori's blood she keeps in her closet (**sorry, she asked for Tori's blood in the hospital when they took out Tori's blood in 'Tori Gets Stuck'**). And all this dark-haired goth could do was smile as she felt a deep feeling of love, lust, and wanting as she stared at the latina girl. In that moment all she could do was write…

'…_and so the latina replied to the dark haired girl, 'I love you Jade…' and the dark haired girl smiles, tilting her head and pressed her lips into the latina with such force, with such passion that the reply did not even need to be said… This dark haired girl loved her… Jade loved Tori… The End'_

Holding the book close to her chest, she thought of Tori, and her future and thinking if time could stop… where she would stop it on. She looked at Tori and she thought.

'I would stop it on our first kiss…'

**A Few Hours Later**

Tori opens the door to her locker and finds a book and reads the title "**The Angel's Song **by Jade West" and looks at the first chapter's name:

"_Chapter One: Singing in the Rain."_

-Break-Break-

**A/N- We are coming to the finale… Next chapter is the end… I shall probably put at least a couple of chapters from the book into the next chapter I don't know yet… sorry for the 2 authors notes I had in the middle of the story, just wanted you guys to understand…**

**Remember to tell me your masturbation moments, if you did… if you liked or would love the SUPERMAX for yourself… (doesn't exist… its my creation) **

**Comment on my story to tell me if the chapter went well for you, if I fucked up along the storyline tell me, if you have questions I have answers… if you would like to play my game with me, I only cater to girls… so PM me…**

**Add/ Favorite/ Subscribe**

**And this is SeddieDesting wishing you all "Happy masturbation XP"**


End file.
